Sayonara, Otoutokun
by Akira Shirakawa
Summary: a fanfiction of Hey! Say! JUMP   a fiction moments of Ryutaro's farewell by Shirakawa Akira


Sayonara, Otouto-kun...

a fanfiction of Hey! Say! JUMP by Akira Shirakawa

Casts : all of Hey! Say! JUMP

OCs : supir taksi *loh*

Genre : Angst, Friendship

Length : Oneshot

Status : Complete

Rating : K+

Notes : Gomen kalau cerita yang Aki-chan buat rada-rada geje, nggak jelas, bahasanya ribet, tidak dimengerti, bikin pusing atau bagaimana... Aki-chan harap kalian bisa perbaiki cara nulis Aki-chan di review. Onegaishimasu!

Douzo~!

Malam itu, setelah Ryutaro mendapatkan surat pemecatan sementara resmi. Ryutaro duduk termangu di pinggir tempat tidurnya di dormitory JUMP. Ia menebar pandangan ke sekeliling seraya mengemasi pakaiannya. Matanya mulai memanas saat ia memandangi pula satu persatu foto-foto bersama Hey! Say! JUMP yang ia simpan rapih di album foto berwarna krem lembutnya.

_Minna... Gomen ne..._

_Aku harus pergi tanpa permisi..._

Ia menarik koper hitamnya perlahan, berusaha untuk tak membangunkan seorangpun yang masih terbuai dalam mimpi-mimpi mereka di larut malam itu. Kei yang lelah menangis karena kejadian ini seharian tertidur di kasur sebelah dan Yuuri yang kelelahan terbaring di sampingnya setelah meneriakkan beberapa protes keras pada manager bersama Ryosuke dan Yuto sore tadi.

_Hontou ni arigatou, minna..._

Gagang pintu yang dingin diraihnya, kemudian diputarnya sedikit demi sedikit - berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia tahan tangisnya sampai sakit tenggorokannya. Matanya mulai mengabur karena bulir-bulir air mata yang tak terbendung.

_Tidak, Ryutaro._

_Ini bukan akhir._

_Berusahalah untuk jadi lebih baik._

_Jangan teteskan air matamu disini._

Namun, batinnya tak mampu lagi membohongi perasaannya. Pertahanannya musnah. Sambil masih terus memegangi gagang pintu dorm, ia menghapus air matanya dengan lengan panjang jaket putih bergaris abu-abunya. Mulutnya bergetar seakan tak percaya ini terjadi padanya. Pikirannya terus merutuki kebodohannya akan kecerobohan yang ia perbuat dan hatinya terus menyenandungkan melodi perpisahan yang pedih.

Namun...

"Hontou ni baka, Morimoto."

Ryutaro mengangkat kepalanya. Pintu dorm sudah jelas-jelas - malah kelewat jelas - di hadapannya. Dengan Okamoto Keito yang sudah memegang tangannya erat.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi selarut ini? Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai besok pagi?" tanya Keito setelah mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

Ryutaro menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak bisa..."

"Doushite?"

"Aku lebih nyaman begitu."

"...baka. Kami semua justru sudah berencana ingin mengiringimu... yah, setidaknya, untuk pertemuan terakhir..." ujar Keito. Tangis tertahannya terdengar selesai ia berbicara.

Air mata Ryutaro semakin sulit dibendung. "Itu yang tak mau aku dapatkan. Saat kalian mengantarku pergi, kalian pasti akan mengucapkan 'sayonara'. Aku tak mau mendengar itu."

Keito terdiam.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendengarnya, otouto-chan," ujar sebuah suara lain. Keito dan Ryutaro yang terhenyak menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Kouta yang kini berdiri di samping Keito bersama dengan Yuto dan Ryosuke.

"Aku juga tidak ingin mendengarnya. Sama sekali," timpal Ryosuke. "Aku dan Nakajima sudah mengusahakan protes sekeras mungkin tadi siang di Johnny's. Mungkin tadi kau tidak mendengarnya karena sedang berbenah disini, tapi... kami sudah berusaha. Tapi, jangan dulu menyerah, aku belum selesai - masih ada esok hari."

Ryutaro semakin berasa bersalah. "Kalian tak seharusnya melawan Kitagawa-san. Aku memang salah dan ceroboh dalam mengambil keputusan." Kata-katanya terpotong oleh senggukan. "Aku... tak pantas membuat kalian seperti ini... Kitagawa-san pasti kecewa karena kalian membela seseorang yang dianggapnya bersalah. Aku harus pergi..." Ryutaro bersiap bangkit. Member JUMP yang ada saat itu berusaha untuk mencegahnya, dan...

"Yameru, Morimocchan!"

Rupanya Kei telah terbangun. Matanya masih sembap karena menangis. Ia menghampiri Ryutaro dan memeluknya erat dari belakang disusul oleh Yuuri, Hikaru dan Yuya.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon... Jangan pergi... JUMP bukan JUMP kalau tidak 10 orang! Juunin Music Power, bukan Kuunin Music Power! Kau mengerti 'kan, Morimoto? Iya, 'kan?" pinta Kei dengan tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Demo..."

"Kami akan terus berusaha! Aku dan member JUMP lain tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja!" timpal Hikaru.

"Aku khawatir bila fans kecewa tanpa kau di sisi kami. Kita bagaikan satu puzzle, yang jika satu potong saja menghilang, akan mengurangi nilai akhir dari puzzle tersebut," sambung Kouta bijak.

"Minna..."

"JUMP bukan apa-apa kalau kau tidak disini, Morimoto-kun. Tinggallah dulu dan biarkan kami menjagamu disini sebagai adik kecil kami!" ujar Yuuri tak kalah histeris.

"Minna-san! Tolong, berhentilah!" teriak Ryutaro tiba-tiba. Sejenak, ruang makan dorm sepi karenanya. Ryutaro menahan tangisnya untuk sebentar waktu dan meneruskan apa yang ia ingin sampaikan pada senpai-senpainya.

"Minna," ujarnya, "aku bukannya tidak perlu dorongan dari kalian. Tanpa itu semua, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Tanpa kalian, aku bukan Morimoto Ryutaro yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan kalian dan yang kalian bela habis-habisan tadi siang di hadapan Kitagawa-san. Tanpa kalian, aku bukan member JUMP, tapi seorang remaja lelaki biasa yang hidup di kehidupan yang mungkin akan kulalui biasa pula.

Tapi, karena kalian, aku bisa seperti ini. Karena semangat yang kalian tunjukkan, aku ikut bersemangat pula menjalani segalanya. Karena kalian, aku bisa menjadi salah seorang dari member-member sebuah boyband yang luar biasa bernama Hey! Say! JUMP.

Demo... yah, kalian tahu. Sebentar lagi semua itu akan berakhir... Aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku yang biasa, menjalani kehidupanku sendiri, dan menjadi orang yang sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya."

Semua terdiam. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh satu persatu dari ujung mata masing-masing anggota.

"Mungkin ini jalan yang Kami-sama tentukan untukku, minna-san. Ada alasan di balik semua ini. Kita semua akan mengetahuinya nanti, setelah aku jauh menyelami lagi kehidupanku nanti. Kalian adalah kalian, aku adalah aku. Tak perduli seberapa rendah posisiku atau dimanapun posisi kalian, yang penting adalah semangat kita untuk menjalaninya dan berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik."

Tak ada yang menyanggah.

"Jadi," Ryutaro bangkit dari duduknya, "aku akan pergi sekarang. Setelah ini, aku mau kalian berjanji untuk selalu mengingat apa yang telah aku katakan tadi - setidaknya, itulah yang aku tinggalkan untuk kalian, karena aku tak bisa melakukan apapun lebih dari itu.

Lalu, tersenyumlah. Jangan tampakkan wajah sedih di hadapan fans. Semangat, dan semangat. Aku akan terus ada untuk mensupport kalian. Aku akan menjadi fans kalian yang paling setia!"

Daiki yang paling akhir datang memanggil pelan, "Morimoto..."

Ryutaro tersenyum penuh arti pada semua member. "Baiklah... Aku pergi sekarang, minna. Ingat janji-janji kalian, ya?" Ryutaro tersenyum, mengepalkan tangan tanda memberi semangat, dan mulai menyeret kopernya diiringi oleh member JUMP yang lain. Isakan tangis mulai pecah disana sini.

"Chotto matte, Morimoto." Daiki menggenggam erat tangan 'adik'nya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi dulu sebelum kau pergi?"

Ryutaro tersenyum sambil berusaha menahan tangis. "Menyanyi lagu apa, Arioka-kun?"

"Lagu pertama kita," ujar Daiki, "Ultra Music Power."

Ryutaro mengangguk. Semua mulai bernyanyi dari bagian reffrain.

_Lalalalalala_

_Higashii no sora e to_

_Lalalalalala_

_Ashita wo tsuka mae ni iku no sa_

_Kaze wo kire_

_We can try fly high_

Gagang pintu dorm terpegang oleh Ryutaro dan baru akan dibukanya ketika Ryosuke dan Kouta membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Maafkan kami, otouto-kun..."

"Daijoubu. _You can fly high_, minna-san. Genkideyo!" ujar Ryutaro. Ryosuke, Kouta dan member lainnya berusaha menahan tangis sambil mengulas senyum untuk adik kecil mereka.

"Hai, Morimocchan... Jaga diri baik-baik, ya!" ujar Kouta.

Ryutaro mengangguk. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah taksi lewat di depan dorm. Peka akan situasi, sang supir memberhentikan taksinya di depan dormitory dan menunggu seseorang masuk ke dalam taksinya.

"Aku pergi. Jaa ne!" ujar Ryutaro sambil masuk ke dalam taksi.

Ryutaro menutup pintu taksi. Taksi mulai berjalan dan Ryutaro membuka jendela untuk melambaikan tangan. Semua berebutan untuk membalasnya.

_Sayonara, minna-san._

_Aku tidak akan - dan kurasa tak akan pernah bisa..._

_Melupakan dan menghapus kalian semua dari dalam hati dan pikiranku._

_Sayonara..._

PV terbaru Hey! Say! JUMP, 'Magic Power', telah rilis. JUMP tersenyum kesana kemari, menandakan kesuksesan PV yang telah mereka hasilkan. Namun, jauh di dalam hati mereka, masih ada kesedihan karena Ryutaro tak bisa dihadirkan di dalam PV tersebut.

Saat waktu senggang, mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu dorm untuk mencurahkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

"Aah, terasa berbeda, ya?" ujar Daiki.

"Yah, Ryuu memang sudah dipanggil kembali - tapi entah kapan dia akan diresmikan benar-benar kembali ke Hey! Say! JUMP. Kuharap Kitagawa-san melakukan hal itu secepatnya..." sambung Yuto.

"Demo, tetaplah tersenyum. Ryutaro menginginkan itu, 'kan?" ujar Kouta. Senyumnya terkembang penuh arti. "Pastikan kita semua menepati janji kita padanya."

[FIN]

Minna, maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Aki-chan harap readers-san terhibur sama cerita Aki-chan. See you in your reviews! Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
